OLD Dance Class
by BattyCore
Summary: Kyle is in a dance class, and he gets pressured into dancing in front of all his friends. Stan takes him home.


_Dance Class_

"Come on, dance!"

"We wanna see how far you've come!"

"Yeah, entertain us!"

"Unless you're scared."

"Pussy ass!"

Kyle looked out at his friends, all talking over one another, urging him to dance for them. "Are you guys fucking serious? My MOM forced me into that class and you expect me to do that shit in front of you? No way!"

"Knew it! Pussy!"

"Way to chicken out!"

"He's not worth it!"

He then looked to his best friend for help, being thoroughly pissed and not sure how to handle himself. "Help me!"

"Just do it dude, it's not worth it to resist."

"Stan! You're supposed to help me!" Kyle was shocked and pissed but even worse, he was starting to be tempted to dance.

Stan sighed and looked to his green capped friend. "Not gonna lie, I'd kinda like to see it..."

Kyle looked to Stan to glare at him, only to see him smirking. "Are you enjoying my pain?"

"Actually, yes." Stan resisted chuckling.

"Jackass."

"You love it."

"...Whatever, I'll do it."Kenny went over to the stereo and plugged in Kyle's iPod. "What's the song?" he asked clearly, having his hood pulled down.

Kyle sighed, afraid to say the song's title because he knew the reaction he would get from most everyone. "The Killers... Mr. Brightside."

"Gay!" shouted Cartman, busting out laughing.

"Shut the fuck up, it's an all girls' class! My mom may have done it to teach me some sensitivity but I'M the one who gets to be surrounded by hot dancer chicks all day, not you fat ass!" Kyle exploded.

There were many whispers of "Oh, I never thought of that..." and "Fuck, maybe I should get into that!"

Kyle let out a frustrated breath. "Just start the fucking song so I can get this over with." he said, shedding his jacket for mobility reasons.

Kenny pushed play on the iPod and the entire room went silent, all eyes attached to Kyle's form. "Why am I doing this?" Kyle asked himself silently as he began to move, face beat red and annoyed.

He moved his thin arms and his slender hips and his long legs and his torso twisted as only a girl should ever do.

He could hear the whispers but decided to ignore it and just finish what he could remember of the stupid song.

Stan sat down, crossing his legs, eyes full of amusement and mischief. He leaned over to whisper to Kenny, "Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what do you want?" asked Kenny quietly, eyes transfixed on Kyle.

Stan rolled his eyes. "You know what I want, hand it over." Stan said, extending his palm.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out an array of various condoms. "You hittin' Wendy tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah..." answered Stan dazedly, selecting one and sticking it in his front pocket.

"Nice."

Kyle stopped his surprisingly graceful movements so Kenny stopped the iPod.

The applause took control of the room and Kyle just walked away, going to sit in a corner, still annoyed that he was pressured yet again into doing something he didn't want to do.

"Damn, I never knew a dude could move like that..."

"Holy shit, I need to go to the bathroom..."

"Oh my god!"

"How'd he learn to do that?"

"I wish I was as good as him..."

Kyle scoffed and walked out of the Café to get some fresh air. He leaned on the side of the building and sighed. "I hate my friends..." he said to himself.

"You don't hate me do you?" he heard the soft inquiry.

"Stan? What do you want? I hope you enjoyed that because I sure hated it."

Stan smirked. "I enjoyed it more than you know."

On instinct, that made Kyle glance downward and catch a glimpse the conveniently displayed corner of a bright orange condom wrapper. "What the fuck is that for?" he asked, wide eyed. "You planning something with Wendy tonight?"

There was a chuckle and then, "No, not Wendy."

"Then who..?" asked a very confused Kyle.

Stan smirked widely, taking Kyle's hand in his own and starting down the street. "Let's... go home."

Kyle's face reddened noticeably but he smirked as well with the realization of what his best friend/secret friend-with-benefits wanted. "Okay..."

Stan almost dragged him to Kyle's house (no point in risking his own sister seeing something when Kyle's little brother wouldn't know what was going on). But Kyle was just as eager, it'd been a while for them.

Upon arriving, they plowed their way through the door and made a bee line for Kyle's room. "Thank god my mom let me get a lock..." Kyle breathed as he latched said lock, just as Stan pressed him against the door and immediately dominated his mouth.

They closed their eyes and just allowed their mouths to naturally mesh together, tongues fighting and teeth clashing in the urgent hungry kiss.

"It's been way too long." muttered Stan, pulling off Kyle's shirt, noticing he'd left his jacket at the Café but not honestly caring.

Kyle sucked in a breath as Stan began to manipulate one of his small pink nubs with his lips and teeth before responding with a "Definitely." Adding on a small restrained mewl of acceptance.

Stan's mind began to leave him as he focused his tongue on the smooth chest before him.

"No fair... Take off your shirt too..." Kyle murmured as he guided Stan backwards to his twin sized bed and pushed him onto it. He sat across Stan's hips and set to work on the blue jacket, discarding it, and then the shirt as well. "There. All better." he stated.

"Don't stop there." Stan urged, bucking his hips up into Kyle's slightly to emphasize his point.

Kyle moved himself down Stan's legs to pull off the pants that were so obviously in the way. "Oh right" And then removing his own pants as well.

Having them both down to their boxers, Kyle climbed back on top of Stan, lightly pushing him to the mattress on his way, and connected their mouths again.

It wasn't as needy as before but the intensity was definitely there, they both wanted to just get right to the good part, but no one wants to skip the teasing foreplay, now do they? Not when it's that much fun.

Kyle let out a sharp gasp when he felt a warm hand wrap itself around his quickly hardening cock. He hissed when it started to move and hastened his kiss. "Damn, I miss this, Stan... Whatever happened to us? What we... What we had was so good... Ah!"

Stan, surprisingly still composed for the most part, made the comment, the one Kyle hated. "Kyle, you know why, I have to keep up with Wendy..."

The red head scowled. "Stupid bitch doesn't know what she's got. Why do you stay with her?"

Squeezing his fist around Kyle's cock and initiating another passion filled, somewhat anger filled kiss, Stan soothed his seething friend. "Relax Kyle."Kyle looked away, still not completely satisfied, despite his body's reactions to Stan's ministrations.

"Mmm, come on Kyle... You know you're my favorite." he tried again to get his friend back into it. "I know just what you need..." he said, rolling them so that he was lying on top of Kyle.

He pulled his hand out of Kyle's boxers and instead pulled them down and off his ankles, throwing them straight into the hamper with a well aimed toss. He kissed Kyle's lips briefly before dipping gradually to his abdomen, stopping every so often to suck on a patch of skin.

Once Stan reached his destination he whispered "We meet again." before devouring the whole member without wasting any time with teasing. "Hmmm..."

"Ah! Stan- so sudden- not so quickly!" Kyle began to writhe under the heat of his best friend's mouth.

The only response he received was some humming and a few soft deep moans on Stan's part, along with the harsh suckling and softly scraping teeth.

Kyle bit his lip hard. "Damn you." he breathed, trying his best not to vocalize himself in fear of his mother.

With a particularly hard suck, Stan pulled the whole shaft down his throat, humming again and sending wonderful vibrations through Kyle's body.

Kyle lost his restraint for the first time and let out a throaty moan at the sensation of being swallowed whole. "Fuck, Stan! I'm gonna... gonna come..."

Stan quickened his bobbing at that statement and it didn't take long for him to finish Kyle off, swallowing his load and leaving Kyle breathing heavily beneath himself on the mattress.

Ah, what a sight..."Du.. Do it..." Kyle managed.

Stan smirked with his sick sadistic satisfaction. "Do what Kyle? I thought you were angry with me."

Glaring at nothing in particular, Kyle growled, "Damn it Stan, fuck me before I kick your ass."

A short laugh. "With pleasure..." He climbed off Kyle reluctantly to retrieve the condom from his pants. He moved between Kyle's waiting legs and said "This has that 'his and hers side lubricant' shit so we shouldn't need anything else-"

"I don't care, just do it!"

"Impatient?"

"And irritated."

Stan got slightly pissed off at Kyle's unwillingness to forgive and forget so he decided to inflict a little pain. He entered a single finger into Kyle's ass without notice, making Kyle actually yelp.

"What the fuck, Stan?" Kyle accused, glaring at him.

"Get over it." came the response, along with a second finger and scissoring.

This harsh treatment gave Kyle a confusing reaction. He felt stimulated by it. It was nice... Stan proceeded without words. Adding a third and final finger, finishing up Kyle's preparation and putting on the condom.

Again without warning he pushed his head past Kyle's tight ring of muscles, eliciting quite the wonderful gasps and little reactions. Kyle began to writhe again beneath his partner.

Stan then realized something very interesting. "You like the hard and kinky don't you! Pervert!" Without a verbal response he thrust the rest of the way into Kyle, all the way to the hilt.

"Hn! Ah- yes! Uh.. I do!" Kyle struggled out, straining to control his own breathing.

Stan smirked yet again, forgetting his earlier anger. "Is that so..." He slid almost all the way back out and then slammed back in, watching Kyle's face.

Kyle's back arched high and he bit his lip so hard he started to bleed. "M- more..!"

"Gladly." Stan replied, happy to not have to hold back at all. He fully enjoyed himself as he went to town on his red head's ass, slamming in and out over and over again, watching the body beneath him twist and contort itself.

Fully enjoying this new side of Stan's sex, Kyle was having an extremely hard time controlling himself, already feeling himself reach his climax again. Which only intensified when Stan wrapped his hand around his cock again, creating a double stimulation. "Fuckkkk..."

"Come for me, Kyle. Come with me..."And that they did, coming at almost exactly the same moment.

"Damn." They said in unison, Stan collapsing on top of Kyle. They just lay there together, breathing heavily for a while.

Then, from somewhere in the house came, "Kyle! We have to go to your dance class in about a half hour!" Stan chuckled.

"What's so funny? I hate that class..." Kyle pouted.

Ruffling Kyle's hair and sitting up at the same time, he said, "I thought that dance was kinda hot actually, which sparked my desire for this little episode here. I might have to come watch your show, give you a little after party..."

Kyle reddened. "Shut up... I gotta take a shower now, can't very well go out in public covered in come can I?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving. See you at school tomorrow." Stan stated casually.

"Yeah, see you at school." Kyle replied, giving Stan a rather loving kiss.

Stan was slightly taken aback but ignored it and collected his clothes, dressing and heading for the door. "Bye Kyle."

"Bye." And then after Stan was gone he added..."Love you..."

"Kyle! Get ready, we have to leave soon!"

A sigh. "Whatever..."

* * *

><p><strong>I actually drew a scene from this at some point in my life. :D I really regret throwing that away. I was afraid my mother would find it. ):<strong>

**A/N: Please excuse the pure shittyness of this. It's really REALLY old, and I didn't quite know how to write yet, so I had an excuse. Now a days, I can't use that excuse. ^^;**


End file.
